


Saeran Choi Week 2018

by Intern_Seraph



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV Alternating, Past Abuse, Spoilers, reader is gender-neutral, this is FILLED with ray route spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intern_Seraph/pseuds/Intern_Seraph
Summary: 7 shorts all about Saeran, his relationship with you, the past, and the days and weeks leading up to his birthday.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know, as I was writing these I wanted them all to be as fluffy and angst-free as Day 1 but uh  
> As a warning, some of the upcoming days will get heavy.

**Day 1: ~~Seasons~~ | _Art_**

“Stay still, honey,” he says. His brow scrunches in concentration. The faint sound of pencil scratching paper fills the room, and you have to force yourself to keep from fidgeting. “Yes, perfect… just a little bit longer…”

He’s been saying that for almost 2 hours now, and you’re wondering just when “a little bit longer” will turn into “it’s done!”

But of course, you can’t bring yourself to be irritated. He’s beautiful like this, standing at his easel and drawing so peacefully and with so much love. You’ll have to tell him that later. You know that he’ll look like a masterpiece just with one compliment, with a pink flush that could rival the highest quality paints and his eyes sparkling with something even a master painter could never replicate.

“You’re doing great!” He glances up to meet your eyes, and your heart skips a beat.

It takes another 15 minutes for him to finally announce, “And I’m done!” You try to get up from where you’ve been sitting, but you stumble and fall. Saeran runs over and catches you just as you collapse. Your arms immediately lock behind his neck, pulling yourself closer to him. You feel his heart race as you press against his chest.

“A-are you okay?” he whispers, shifting so he can look you in the eyes.

“Yeah,” you breathe out. You touch your forehead to his. “I guess my legs got weak from sitting for so long.”

He frowns and cups your chin. “I should have let you take a break,” he says, stroking your cheek with his thumb. “They don’t have the models stay still for so long in my classes… that was unfair to you.”

“It’s okay, babe.” You tilt your head up to peck him on the lips. “It’s worth it if it helps you.”

He smiles and kisses you back. “Do you want to see the drawing? I can carry you.”

You shriek as he scoops you up without letting you reply. He spins you in his arms, laughing as you cling to him. “Don’t scare me like that!” You yelp again when he hoists you up even higher and buries his face in the crook of your neck. He peppers kisses across your skin.  _ “Saeran!” _

His laughter rumbles in his chest. “Sorry, I couldn’t help it.” He shifts his grip on you, and then seats you on a stool. “Close your eyes.”

You do as he asks. The easel scrapes against the sun room’s tile.

“Okay, now open them.”

Your breath catches in your throat. Slowly, you slip off of the stool and approach the drawing. “It’s amazing.” You hover your finger above the paper and trace the lines. “Wow…”

He comes up behind you and wraps his arms around your stomach. “You like it then?” he asks. “I’m glad… I didn’t think I’d be able to capture you well…” He kisses the top of your head and sways slowly with you in his arms.

“You’ve gotten so good at drawing,” you say, closing your eyes and leaning back.

“It makes me feel whole. I get to make so many beautiful things.”

_ Here it comes. _

“But they could never match up to you.”

“Mmm, I don’t know. You have some pretty skilled hands.” You slip one of yours into his. “Gardening, art… and the like.” You crane your neck up so that you can see his cheeks turn that brilliant pink.

_ God, _ he’s beautiful. You reach up and trace his jawline with the tips of your fingers. A work of art all on his own.

“I love you,” you murmur. “You’re so beautiful…”

He spins you in his arms and kisses you sweetly. “I love you, too. You’re my angel.” Your heart swells when you realize that he doesn’t deny your compliment. “I’ll put everything away, do you want to make dinner?”

“Alright, babe.” You tap the tip of your nose to his and pull away from his arms. “Oh, and maybe next time, I can pose nude!”

This time, his blush spreads all the way to his ears and the base of his neck. Impressive.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far no angst! However, trigger warnings WILL apply to tomorrow's piece!

**Day 2: ~~Hackers~~ | _School Life_**

The bedroom door creaks open at half past ten. He tiptoes through the bedroom to the wardrobe. Trying not to wake them, he slips into his pajamas. He glances behind himself, eyes soft. They look so perfect there. Peaceful, smiling just a little bit. He slips into bed and caresses their face with the side of his hand. Their nose crinkles and they try to press into his gentle touch. Cute. They’re so  _ cute. _ He watches as their eyes flutter open and a full smile graces their face.

“You’re home.”

“Sorry for waking you,” he whispers, kissing their nose, “and sorry for being late. Classes ran late today.”

“Don’t worry about it,” they say. They cuddle close to him, and he wraps his arm around their torso. “I’m so glad you’re working this hard on something you love so much.”

He lets out a little chuckle. “Which thing? The plants or the art?”

“Mmm, both. But you forgot to mention the cooking.” They laugh. “My friends say you’ll make a great house husband one day.”

“Do they, now?”

“They say all kinds of stuff. Apparently I have it good.” They look at him with wide eyes that glitter in the moonlight. “Have to agree with them. I have the best boyfriend in the world.”

“I don’t know about that…” he mumbles. He curls into them. “I could never match up to my wonderful partner.”

They reach up to stroke his hair. “How were your classes today?”

“The same.” His eyes slide closed. “We’re working on a new project for my figure drawing class… My botany classes are nice.”

They nod. “Go on.”

“It’s boring, are you sure?”

“Nothing you say is boring.”

He hides his face in their hair. “Stop it.” He feels warm all over from their sweet words.

_ I don’t deserve it. _

“You have your exams coming up soon, right?” A leg wraps around his waist, their foot anchoring below his butt so they can snuggle ever closer.

“Mmm, yeah. But I’m not worried about it. Means the school year is almost over… means I can spend more time with you.”

“And your garden?”

“And my garden.” His eyelids grow heavier with every word. A yawn escapes him.

“Sleep now?”

He nods groggily. “Yeah, sleep now…”

His dreams are unremarkable, save for the welcome lack of nightmares.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mirror stares back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for: Past abuse, mental health issues, past drug use  
> Spoilers for Ray Route! You were warned in the tags!  
>  _It begins_

**Day 3: ~~Childhood~~ | _Memories_**

He remembers those days, although they’re filtered through the haze of eyes that weren’t quite his and the fog of a cocktail of drugs. He remembers their nervous smile and the way their eyes would dart about the princess room, searching for an escape. He remembers the bruises. He remembers it all. He stares himself down in the mirror. His finger traces the prominent circles under his eyes. His heart lurches. Right now, he looks just like he did then. His fingernails drag against the skin.

_ Disgusting. _

He rears back a fist, struck by a sudden fury. His face in the mirror, he needs to destroy it. It needs to be gone.

A hand catches his wrist. He sees them in his reflection, standing behind him.

“Sweetheart?” they say. He doesn’t move. He hardly breathes. “Saeran?”

Slowly, mechanically, he moves. He lowers his hand, and doesn’t dare to look at them directly. Instead, he stares into the eyes of their reflection. His voice comes out, but it’s not his own.

“I did something bad, didn’t I?” Ray whispers.

They blink slowly at him. Then, they shake their head. “It’s okay, sweetie.”

He shrinks. “Please, I’m sorry…”

“You have nothing to be sorry for sweetie.” They look over him, then embrace him from behind. “You know I’d never hurt you.”

His lip trembles. They’re right. How could he be so stupid and forget? “I…”

“Are you scared? Does it have something to do with your reflection?” They pull him closer, placing a palm over his heart. “We can cover up the mirrors if it helps. I don’t mind. I want you to feel okay.”

“You don’t have to go through that trouble for me,” he says. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to me.”

Silence suffocates him. Why do they care so much for him? He’s so weak, so useless. What makes him so precious to someone as wonderful as them?

“Sweetie, what happened?”

“Do you remember what I did to you?”

“That wasn’t you, you weren’t in control.”

“But they were my hands! It was my body!” He wrenches himself away from them. He stares down at his palms, shaking. “I was the one who hurt you!”

“Ray-”

His eyes fill with tears. They cascade down his cheeks, burning trails on his skin. “You should have never forgiven me!”

He stumbles in his drive to  _ run, _ to get  _ away. _ Away from them. Where he can’t hurt them. Faintly, he hears them shout his name (But is it really his? Who is he now?) as he escapes the bathroom.

He hides in the garden and curls up among the flowers. He remembers it so vividly. He remembers the fear. He remembers their patience. He remembers the sweetness of their lips slotted against his own. He feels their love. And there, alone with his roses, he cries.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken hearts and empty promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst! HEAVY spoilers for Ray Route!

**Day 4: _Weddings_ | ~~Domesticity~~**

“Have you ever thought about getting married?” you ask. His fingers pause, still tangled in your hair.

“Marriage?” he echoes. His eyes darken with something you can’t quite place yet. “... How did you know?”

“Know what?”

“That’s what I discussed with my-my doctor in my last appointment.”

Your lips move noiselessly.  _ Oh. _ “I didn’t know, babe.” You smile up at him from your spot in his lap. “I guess we’re just on the same wavelength, huh?”

His expression softens. “Two peas in a pod.” He returns to running his fingers through your hair. “So, what got you thinking about that?”

You shrug and finger your book’s pages. “I dunno. I guess, well, we’ve been dating for a while—”

“Two years,” he interjects, smiling.

“—yeah, two years. So I was just, y’know… I was wondering if you’d ever want to get married someday.”

He closes his eyes and leans back against the couch cushion. “... Yeah. Maybe.” He sighs. “In a couple years, maybe. But… I don’t think I’d be able to do it even then.”

“Why not?” You have a sneaking suspicion that you know what his answer will be.

“I want Saeyoung to be there.” As you thought. “Or, at least, I want to know he’s alive and well. I just… I just want to know my brother’s safe.”

It breaks your heart to see him like this. “I’m sure he’s safe. He probably thinks about you every day.” His jaw clenches as you speak. “We’ll find him. I promise.”

“I want him to be my best man,” he whispers, voice breaking. “I know I haven’t seen him in such a long time, but when you and I get married, I want him to be my best man. I want him to be there.” His voice chokes. “I want to see him get married, too.”

“You will, you will.”

He pulls you up and into his arms and hides his face in the crook of your neck. “I miss him so much, MC. I miss him so, so much.” Hot dampness gathers on your skin and slides into your shirt. “Do you really think he’s okay?”  _ Tell me he’s okay. _

“Of course he is.” The lump in your throat bobs as you swallow it down. “He’s okay. He’s alive, and he’s well, and you’ll see each other again.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reprieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No angst today! Enjoy your fluff~  
> Inspired by [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sV7eDd1d7LI)

**Day 5: _Flowers_ | ~~Sweets~~**

The brim of his sun hat peeks out over the rose bushes. He’s rosy in the sunlight, glowing with the tan he’s developed since you both fled Mint Eye. His gaze is focused on the bush as he works at it with his hedge trimmers. This garden is his pride and joy, and has been for as long as the two of you have lived here. With good reason, too. It feels almost otherworldly from the moment you step into the backyard. Towering sunflowers, well-kept rose bushes in a rainbow of colors, fairy lights woven into the branches of the young trees thick with deep green summer leaves. And then Saeran, the prince of his little kingdom, looking so regal to you in his straw hat and worn jeans. He glances up at you and a smile graces his lips.

“Hey, honey,” he says. He stands and brushes the dirt from his pants. He walks over and kisses you on the cheek. “What’s up?”

“Oh, I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Go ahead.”

“Could I have some flowers? I need them for a project.”

He cocks an eyebrow at you. “A project?”

“It’s a secret!” You beam at him, and he nuzzles his nose against yours.

“Alright. Just don’t take too many, okay?”

“Okay.”

 

The bottles of preservation dye seem perfectly intact once you get them out of the delivery box. Thank god. You’d ordered these from Japan and the shipping had cost you an arm and a leg. You open MeTube and find your reference video.

“Honey? What are you doing?” Saeran calls from outside the kitchen. You scramble to hide your little workstation with your body.

“Don’t look, it’s a surprise!” you shout.

He chuckles and shakes his head. “Well now you’ll have to show me.”

“Nooo!”

“Make sure to clean up after yourself, okay?” His footsteps fade.

“Alright,” you mutter to yourself as you start to set up your little workstation, “let’s get this done.”

You spend the next couple of hours placing the flowers you’d collected in the liquid and covering them. You’re careful to hide your little project somewhere where  _ somebody’s _ prying eyes won’t reach.

For the next couple of days, you tactfully avoid all of Saeran’s questions:

“It’s a surprise.”

“No, I am  _ not _ showing you the surprise early! That kills the surprise!”

“Haha, nice try babe but I’m not gonna be fooled by that again.”

“I told you no peeking!”

Finally, you take the flowers from the dye and prepare your little bottles. They’re shaped like hearts, almost like the fake elixir bottle Ray had given you so long ago. But you want to erase the disgust that came with those times. You fill each of the bottles with flowers, arranging them so that you have a red, a magenta, and a white bottle. They’re wrapped and stowed away once more.

“Sweetheart, could you  _ please _ tell me what you were making?”

“Wait for your birthday, babe. It’s, like, a week away.”

“Fine…”


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day in the bathroom is the same as the others; It happens again and again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some minor warnings for themes of abuse and mental illness here, but nothing too heavy. I only realized how similar this was to day 3 after I'd written it so... OH WELL LOL

**Day 6: ~~Afterendings~~ | _Forgiveness_**

You hear it sometimes as you pass by closed doors: He mutters to himself when he’s alone. Some days, you hear him weeping. It breaks your heart, but what can you do? If he knew you heard him, who knows what he’d think of you?

He’s crying again. You lean against the door, careful not to let it creak and signal your presence.

_ “I don’t get it.” _

You stiffen as his words reach you.

_ “How could they like me? I hurt them so much…” _

Your palms press flat against the door to steady yourself. What should you do? You can’t just leave him like this. It’s too cruel. You step back and knock. “Saeran?”

The noise beyond the door ceases. Then, you hear soft footsteps. “... MC?” He sounds  _ so _ small. “How much did you hear?”

“Not much…”

“How much  _ do _ you hear?”

You shrink against the door. “I hear you sometimes,” you say, voice just above a whisper. “I never knew what to do. I always thought it would upset you if you knew I heard…”

The other side is silent for a minute. Then, he speaks. “... Step away from the door.” You comply, and he opens the door just enough for you to clearly see his pained face. You stand silent, staring. His expression twists. “What are you waiting for? Come in.”

“Can I?”

“I said,  _ ‘Come in.’” _ He steps aside, letting you walk in. The door closes behind you.

“Are you mad?” you ask.

He quickly shakes his head. “No. Never.” His eyes dart off to the side, looking at anything except you. “Not mad. Just… processing.” He takes a few paces back, then moves to sit down. “I don’t… it’s… I’m sorry for making you worry.”

“You don’t have to apologize.”

He says nothing, but looks braced for… for what? A hit? Yelling?

In a small, broken murmur, you say, “You don’t have to be sorry for being scared.” You hold out your hands to show that they’re empty. “I won’t hurt you.”

“I know. It’s just-I just…” He lets out a frustrated cry and curls up with his fists gripping his hair. You scramble over to him, frantic to stop him before he hurts himself. “I can’t even look at you!” he shouts. Tears stream down his cheeks and drip down to his pants and the floor. “Every time I see you, all I can see is what I did! I  _ hurt _ you, MC! I don’t deserve your forgiveness! I never deserved it!”

You kneel and embrace him. “Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Carefully, you pry his hands open and examine his palms. Deep indents show on his skin, red where he almost broke the skin. “Oh, sweetheart…” You kiss each little crescent moon. “Please, you don’t have to keep beating yourself up for what you did back then.”

“It’s so hard, MC.” His hands tremble and his fingers curl. You slip your hands into his to give him something to hold. “I think about it every day.”

“I know…” You hold back a small sob. The bathroom incident is still so recent and clear in your memory. It hurts to think of it, of how unrelenting his thoughts must be.

“I wish I could stop thinking like this, MC. I wish I could forgive myself like you did.”

“You can, you can forgive yourself. You deserve a second chance.”

“Do you really think so?”

“We’ve been together for so long, sweetheart. Of course I think so. I know so. You deserve to be forgiven.” You smile through your tears. “The rest of the RFA already has, I already have. You just… you just need to learn to forgive yourself, now.”

“Do you think I can?” His eyes are searching, desperate.

“Of course you can.”

He grabs your shoulders and pulls you close. “Don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me.”

“I would never.”

“I love you so much, please…”

“Saeran, sweetheart…” You kiss him. “I love you, too. It’ll be okay.”

You sit in silence with him for what feels like hours.

“... I’ll talk to my therapist about it.”

“About what?”

“This. The guilt.”

“You haven’t already?”

“Not really… But… I want to start getting better. For you. For me.”


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together, they celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's over! A day late but it's done!  
> I'll be honest-this burnt me out. A lot. I think I'll be taking a very brief break from writing for a week or so to recuperate, then I'll resume work on Molten Gold. Saeyoung Week is coming up in July... but I think I'll just stick to MG for that lol  
> Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!

**Day 7: _Birthday_ | _Reunion_**

Early in the morning, you crawl out of bed. It’s the crack of dawn; the sun is barely a sliver of orange on the horizon. And you have work to do. Breakfast, gifts, and calls. So many calls. You have to organize all the last-minute details for his party before he wakes up. Even though it’s a rather small get-together, you need to be extra sure that everything will go smoothly. An hour passes, and as you’re flipping pancakes a pair of arms wrap around you.

“Good morning, honey,” Saeran mumbles, kissing the top of your head.

“Good morning. Happy birthday!” You reach up a free hand and pat his cheek. He leans into your touch. “Go sit down, babe. I’m making you breakfast!”

You enjoy a big breakfast with Saeran and present him with your gift. He thanks you with a shower of sweet kisses all over your face.

“Thank you for this.”

“Was it worth the wait?”

“Oh, definitely.” He inspects the little bottles. “They’re beautiful, thank you.” His eyes are warm and you feel like melting.

The dishes are washed, and you find yourselves sitting and waiting. His party isn’t for a couple more hours…

“How about we spend some time together before guests arrive?” you ask with a meaningful lilt to your voice. He catches on easily. Sweeping you up in an embrace, he leans down to your ear.

“Then let’s go to a more private place.”

-

–

—

“Do you think they’ll notice?” you say. You run your fingers around the border of the little bruise on your collarbone.

“Mmm, if they do, they won’t say anything.” He loops an arm around you and pulls you to him. A long, lazy kiss is planted on your lips. “Besides, it looks good on you.”

_ “Babe.” _

He laughs. “Happy birthday to me…”

“Oh, hush.” You hide your face in his chest. This has to be some kind of payback for all your teasing.

“When do you think our guests will be here?”   
“Hmm… knowing them… Jaehee and Jumin will be first.”

As you say that, there’s a knock at the door and he gives you a stunned look. You snicker and go to greet your guests.

The party is mostly filled with sweets and small talk. He’s become accustomed to such things by now, enough that he’s been attending the smaller charity parties every now and then. Even in the comfortable atmosphere, however, there’s a sense of melancholy.

A seat at the table remains empty, reserved for a spectre. It’s been empty for both of the birthdays you’ve celebrated together so far. At first it was a signal of hope, a wordless prayer that  _ maybe he’ll be found. _

But now the hope has waned.

He blows out the candles. You see the glimmer of tears rise and subside in his eyes. The cake is cut. He holds your hand and squeezes, releases, squeezes, releases.

Jaehee’s phone buzzes. She looks at the caller ID and rises from her seat. “I have to take this, I’ll be right back.”

The table falls silent. Everyone is waiting, listening.

_ “Yes, this is Assistant Jaehee Kang. Do you have any… oh. Oh my. Yes, I’ll… this is…” _ You hear her voice break, catching on a sob.  _ “This is wonderful news. I’ll let them know immediately. Thank you so much. Goodbye.” _

She peeks back into the kitchen. The air is still. Nobody even dares to breathe.

She smiles, trembling. A tear finally breaks through. “He’s alive. They found him.  _ He’s alive.” _

—

–

-

The hospital room feels so small, but at the same time it’s the entire universe to him. There, asleep, is his brother.

“Saeyoung.”

His twin stirs and reaches a hand up to wipe at his unblackened eye. “Huh…” He blinks once, twice, three times as he stares at Saeran.

“You’re okay,” he says, still in disbelief. MC squeezes his hand to ground him. “Oh god. You… you’re okay!” He rushes to Saeyoung’s bedside, then hesitates. “We thought you were dead…”

“... Saeran…” Saeyoung’s lip trembles. “Is it really you?”

He nods, and Saeyoung reaches out to grasp his arm. He’s pulled into a tight hug. Distantly, he hears the door close and voices from outside. They stay like that for some time, holding each other as if letting go would make the other vanish.

The door opens again, and the RFA floods in, accompanied by a nurse and an unfamiliar brunet in a hospital gown. The cake is carried in MC’s hands.

“We figured you’d want to celebrate together.”

Saeyoung’s eyes light up, and he tugs excitedly at Saeran’s sleeve. “It’s our birthday?”  _ He’d lost track of the days. _

“Yeah.” He looks up at each of the RFA members, at the nurse who hangs back with a small smile on her face, at the unfamiliar man who seems hesitant to stand in the same room (But who looks fondly at Saeyoung). For the first time in years, he feels whole. “Happy birthday, bro.”


End file.
